


Valentine's Day At The Kirk House

by MpregFan1



Series: Shipping Avenue [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being babysat by Castiel, Castiel is Dean and Sam's son, Crossover, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Implied Mpreg, Implied divorce, M/M, Meg is Dean and Sam's daughter, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Valentine's Day, What if your favorite couples all lived on the same street?, the surburbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MpregFan1/pseuds/MpregFan1
Summary: Jim is getting ready for his Valentine's date with Spock while David whines about being babysat by Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally decided to write something. I've been wondering what it would be like if all my otps lived on the same street and quickly realized that it would lead to some interesting stories. I'm planning on making a series of these stories and most of them will probably be oneshots.
> 
> I don't on any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the creators of Supernatural and Star Trek
> 
> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on.
> 
> Heads up about the families in this story:  
> James was married to Christopher Pike but they got divorced. David is their son.  
> Sam and Dean are married but they are not related. They have three children: Emma (18), Castiel (16), and Meg (9).

James T. Kirk stood in front of his bedroom mirror, looking at himself and wondering if he was wearing the right clothes for tonight. He had no idea where Spock was taking him tonight but knew that it had to be some place nice because it was Valentine’s day. It’s also been about a year since they started dating and Jim couldn’t have been happier. He believed he’d never find love again when he got divorced from David’s other father but then he met Spock. Their relationship had gotten off on a rocky start, it seemed like they were from two different planets. Spock could come off as a cold, unemotional robot who runs on logic but Jim quickly learned his boyfriend was filled with feelings and affection, you just needed to know how Spock worked. Not to mention, Spock worked for Jim’s ex which can really make things tense and awkward.

“Why can’t dad watch me?” David asked from the doorway

“He has to work,” Jim told his son.

“Shouldn’t Spock have to work to then?” David asked.

“Because he put in a request to have this night off a month ago,” Jim answered giving himself one last look in the mirror before deciding on the outfit and turning to his son.

“Why? What’s so special about tonight?” David asked.

“It’s a day set aside to show people how much they love each other. You know, make each other feel special and all that,” Jim answered.

“Why can’t Wade watch me?” David asked losing interesting in why Valentine’s day was so special.

“Because he’s watching his brothers and sisters tonight,” Jim said leading his son into the living room.

“So?”

“So, he’ll have his hands full,” Jim said looking at his phone.

“But he’s so much funnier that Castiel,” David commented annoyed.

“Yeah, but Castiel is safer and I probably wouldn’t get a call telling me my son is walking around on the roof,” Jim said giving David a pointed look.

“Hey, Pietro and Wanda do it all the time, their parents allow them to do it,” David said.

“I’ve asked Erik and Charles and they both told me that’s a lie,” Jim said.

“I’d rather play with Pietro and Wanda than Meg,” David said.

“What’s so wrong with Meg?” Jim asked.

“She’s a demon!” David said loudly, trying to convince his dad it was try.

Jim chuckled and almost said something but was stopped by a knocking at the front door. He went and opened it. The 16-year-old Castiel Winchester and his little sister Meg stood on the other side.

“Hey guys, come on in,” Jim greeted stepping aside to let them in.

“Thank you Mr. Kirk for letting me bring my sister along. Our parents were really looking forward to going on a date tonight,” Castiel said.

“It’s fine,” Jim said, “What are Sam and Dean doing tonight anyway?”

“They said something about going out to eat and catching a movie,” Meg answered before catching sight of David and greeted him with an evil grin, “Hellooo, Davey. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun tonight.”

David stared wide-eyed at her with fear before turning to his dad, “Please don’t leave me with the devil’s spawn.”

“David!” Jim scolded before turning back to Castiel and Meg, “I’m so sorry, he didn’t mean that.”

“Emma and I’ve been called worse, “Meg said with a shrug, “Of course, Cassie here is the angel of us three.”

Jim chuckled,” Well he still shouldn’t have said that, I raised him better…now, I wrote down my cell phone number as well as Chris’s and Spock’s. It’s on the refrigerator, call if you have any problems. I left some money on the kitchen table so you guys can order a pizza and there should be enough to even get some dessert. I let David picked out a few movies from Redbox today because he doesn’t have any homework tonight.”

Jim was stopped by another knock at the door. He opened the door and blushed a little when Spock greeted him with a dozen red roses. He also held a large heart shaped box in by his side.

“Hello James, my mother told me I should get these for you,” Spock said stepping inside and handed the roses to Jim.

David faked a cough, trying to cover up calling Spock a mommy’s boy. Jim gave David a dirty look before smiling at Spock, “Thank you Spock, they’re beautiful. Are the chocolates for me to?”

“No, some have peanuts in them and you are allergic to peanuts. I got these for David because my mother suggested getting something for him to and he does not share your peanut allergy,” Spock said.

David quickly grabbed the box and ripped it open. He picked out a chocolate piece and popped it into his mouth with a smile.

“That’s nice, David say thank you,” Jim told his son.

“Thanks Spock, now I won’t get my dad to fire you,” David joked before heading into the living room to put watch one of the movies he got.

Jim gave a nervous laugh, “What a joker, he couldn’t really do that.”

“I did not think he could,” Spock said with nod.

“Okay, I’ll put these in a vase and we can go,” Jim said starting to walk to the kitchen but stopped when he remembered that Castiel and Meg were there, “How rude of me, Spock these are one of the neighbor’s children, Castiel and Meg. Castiel is babysitting David tonight. Guys this is my boyfriend, Spock.”

Jim left them and Castiel held out his hand, “Nice you meet you.”

Spock stared at Castiel’s hand before stepping closer, “If anything happens to David while he’s under your watch, you will regret it.”

“O-okay,” Castiel mumbled turning a little pale.

At that point Jim reappeared, “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Wait, what time is David supposed to go to bed?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. He’s bedtime is 9 or 9:30 at the latest,” Jim answers and thought for a moment, “I think that’s all you need to know. We’ll be back no later than 11 at the most.”

“Okay,” Castiel said with a little nod.

“I hope you guys have fun,” Jim said before looking into the living room at his son, “Can I get a hug before I go, David?”

David shook his head, “I’m too old for hugs dad.”

Jim pouted for a second before smiling sadly at David, “Okay, well I love you and will see you tomorrow morning.”

“You too,” David said staring at the television.

“I hope you have an interesting evening David, “Spock said as he followed Jim out the door.

David waved at him but didn’t look away from the TV. Meg joined him on the couch a few minutes later and asked, “So that’s your dad’s boyfriend? Doesn’t seem really fun.”

“He seems like that but he is really cool and smart. He helped me build that working model rocket for the science fair and he knows like a 100 different types of martial arts. He can even make a guy fall asleep just by touching their shoulder.”

“You’re making that up!” Meg said loudly in disbelief.

“Am not, he’s going to teach me how one day and I’ll prove to you, “David snapped.

The two nine year olds began to have a rather loud disagreement. Castiel tried his to make them stop with a growing fear that this was going to be a long night.

 

 

 


End file.
